1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to motherboards, and particularly, to a motherboard having an edge connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Many external interfaces, such as universal serial bus (USB) interfaces, or external serial ATA (eSATA) interfaces, are mounted on computer motherboards to be connected to computer peripheral devices, thereby communicating the computer peripheral devices with the computers. However, the external interfaces mounted on the computer motherboards takes up a lot of real estate of the computer motherboards.